The Death of a Loved One
by laurenellie14
Summary: Clary and Jace are married with a child on the way. Luke is an alcoholic with no life. Simon and Izzy are happily married with 4 children. But where is Clary's mother?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the charecters. I simply enjoy writing about them.**_

* * *

Clary had no idea that her life could get this screwed up. I had Jace and a baby on the way but there was no way I would imagine getting married and having a child without my mother around. Every year on the anniversary of her death I would wake up shaking and never knowing where I was or if Jace and I were in danger.

"Are you okay, love?" Asked Jace. He always worried about me so much on these nights. He also worried about me going to take care of Luke, bringing him groceries and cleaning his house that was now empty.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked." I lie. That's how I get through this. I lie to Jace, I lie to myself, I even lie to Simon.

"Okay..."

"Jace, just go back to sleep."

I wait a few minute and I hear his soft snores again. I roll out of bed, which is difficult since I am 7 months pregnant. I go to the bathroom and start the shower. I slowly strip off my sweat soaked clothes and climb in.

I quickly towel off and get some new clothes from the closet that Jace and I share. I never knew a man like Jace could have so many clothes. He has 3/4 of the closet to call his own.

When I am just about to leave to Luke's Jace wakes up. "Babe, wait, I want to go with."

"Jace, its only Luke. He won't hurt me." Jace always worries after what happened with my mom.

"Tell that to your mom." I start crying and he comes over to comfort me. "Clary, I'm sorry. Its just you know what he did and I'm scared to lose you and the baby."

"I know but he didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault..." I sob.

"Just let me go with."

"Okay."

In the taxi I think about the tragic day my mom died. Luke had got angry- really angry- and he wolfed mom was the closest to him. I still remember her flying and hitting a wall. I was there and she had just found out Jace had proposed. Luke had no control and he came towards me. My mom hopped up and came infront of me to protect me. She died protecting me. How could I have let her do that? How could she have been able to protect me but I couldn't stop her from dying. Though I am devistated, I know Luke has it worse. All he does is go to the Hunter's Moon Tavern and drink the day away until the kick him out and call a cab for him. He hasn't dated since she died, which was 3 years ago and he hasn't cleaned a speck.

I get flashed back to reality as the taxi cab stops. We are infront of Luke's lake house. Jace pays the cab driver and we watch him pull out of the driveway. We turn to look at the house. It is dark on the inside. And the door is wide open.

We grab out our sereph blades and they lift to life.

Jace gets in front of me, "Stay behind me."

I nod. We enter and I hear a scream.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry about the clif hanger. I just had a hard time figuring out what to write about and then late last night it hit me. This is in the future after Clary and Jace are married and also Luke is pretty fucked up. There will be some Sizzy action later.(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

We hear a scream. It's a scream I know too well from my Shadowhunter days. Isabelle. I knew she had been coming to check on Luke also, since they were like her family too.

"Luke, it's just me. Calm down." Izzy says.

Jace and I run into the room and we see that Luke has his claws out and he is holding Izzy's now bloodied arm. There is a bottle of whiskey on the table and a puddle of liquid that is most likely Luke's drool.

"Luke, you need to let go. Your hurting her." Jace says now holding Luke's arm and staring him intently in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." Luke says with hurt in his eyes and Izzy walks out the room. We hear her car start in the driveway and pull out.

He looks over to me, "Jocelyn?"

"No, Luke, it's Clary. Jocelyn is gone, you know that." I say with tears in my eyes. "We brought you groceries and I made you this pie."

"Sorry, it's just you look so much like her." I could tell that this visit was hurting him. He went over to the table and grabbed the half full bottle of whiskey and downed it. He had been drinking like this since my mom died and I could tell that we needed to find someone for him to be with.

"Luke, you need to get out in the world. Maybe find someone new. It's been 3 years and you still haven't moved on from Jocelyn. I understand that you loved her, but she isn't coming back." Jace says.

"You don't know that. You were brought back. Maybe Raziel will bring Jocelyn back. It could still happen and I don't understand why you all doubt it. She was a great shadowhunter, just like you Jace. I just need to find a way for her to be brought back." He had angry tears in his eyes and I could see his claws coming out again.

"Luke, calm down." He looks at me with hate in his eyes.

"Don't ever tell me what to do." He backhands me and I hit a wall. Jace has his sereph blade out and is fighting for me.

I look down and see blood. Was I bleeding? I check myself. My head, my arms, my stomach, and then it hits me. The baby. I start to black out and everything is blurred. Jace runs up to me.

"You'll be okay. Your fine." He pulls out his phone. "Magnus, I think Clary's having a miscarriage. I'll meet you at the Institute."

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry I've been writing so much today. But I'm sooooooo bored and there is nothing to do. I also keep getting inspiration and I just have to get it down and before I know it I have a whole chapter. But anyways here you go.**_

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

Simon. The love of my life, the father of the children I didn't think I wanted, and the only husband I ever want. I promised him that I would check on Luke every now and then. But after that incident, I can't do it anymore. I draw an _iratze_ rune on my arm as I walk to my car. I call Simon just to tell him how much of an idiot he was to indanger my life without thinking about the children. He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Simon, I swear to Raziel, I am not going back to that house. He almost rung my arm off! He is a psycho drunk and I am not putting up with it any longer. You want him to have company then you get your vampire ass over to his house and do it yourself."

"Izzy, calm down. What happened?"

I tell him the duration of my visit with Luke and when I'm finished I have to check to see if he hung up or not.

"Hold on, Jace is calling." There is a long silence and I am about half way home now. I hear him come back on.

"Hello?"

"Clary is having a miscarriage. Something happened with Luke and he hit her. They are on the way to the Institute. Meet me there." And then he hung up.

I quickly made a U-turn and steped on it. I made it to the Institute in 4 minutes flat. I got out and ran to the infirmary. Clary lay there unconcious and her baby bump was gone. Jace was sitting beside her and holding her hand. I could hear his soft cries.

I went over and touched his shoulder. He looks up, "Hey, Iz."

"Hi. What happened?"

"She tried to calm Luke down and he hit her. After that I don't remember. I just got here as soon as I could. She... she lost the... the baby."

"I'm so sorry, Jace. You guys can always try again." Then Clary started to wake up. She looked confused and then she looked down and started crying.

"I should go." I say and walk out of the infirmary. Just as I walk out Simon almost runs into me.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" The look in his eyes just say that he is about to cry.

"They lost the baby." I say with tears in my eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm ending this chapter early because I haven't quite figured out how Simon is going to react yet. Or how Jace is going to comfort Clary. Also please review and tell me what you think and what you think I should add in the next chapter. Follow me on Twitter: laurencarver14**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So from now on it is either going to be in Jace's or Clary's POV because it's hard to write for Isabelle. I might write for Simon tho. But anyways PLEASE review because it helps me when I'm writing.**_

* * *

_**Jace POV:**_

Clary looked so peaceful when she slept. Somehow when I look at her I see the Clary that I first met in Pandemonium, even now as she is scarred and trained as a shadowhunter. I know this will change us- losing the baby, I mean. She hasn't spoken to me. All she does is lie there and cry. Sometimes I hear her sob our baby's name. Ryan. He was all she wanted, of course I didn't want kids, but as soon as she told me she was pregnant, I knew that that child would be the best thing to happen to us. I still remember the day she told me.

"Jace." She had said looking a little nervous and figity.

"What's wrong, Clary?" I said looking at her with concern.

"I don't know how to tell you this... Jace..."

"Just spit it out Clary!" I was getting frustrated.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"I'm pregnant." She said a little louder

I was astonished. I just stared at her. She looked so young, staring at the ground. She glanced up at me.

"Jace, just say something. Please." She looked worried. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Do we know for sure?" I say lightly.

"Yes. I took 3 pregnancy tests."

"How are we going to do this, Clary? We can barely take care of ourselves. We go demon hunting every night and you think we will be able to Shadowhunt and have a child?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "All I know is that I will take care of our child. I will quit hunting demons. I will stay home while you go out. Or we could both retire...for our child."

"Your right. We should retire." I said.

Looking back I don't know how I could have just retired. That was my life. I had been doing it most of my life and I just quit! I know it was for our Ryan and I know Clary and I would have been great parents, but somehow I wish I didn't quit. I know Clary wishes she didn't either. We could always go back. Isabelle still goes hunting and she has 4 kids. Why couldn't we do it.

I leave the infirmary. Isabelle is outside on the bench, her head layed on Simon's shoulder.

I shake her awake. "Isabelle..."

"Jace? Is everything okay?"

"Let's go demon hunting."

"Jace, I dont know if thats a good idea..."

"If you don't want to go, I'll go by myself."

"Fine." She says smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Okay... Soo sorry I haven't writen in a while. It's just I've had alot to do. Also it's because I couldn't figure out whether I was going to do Clary's POV or Jace's during his demon hunting. I did get a few reviews. And I do agree that Clary should get pregnant again but I don't want Jonathan/Sebastian to come back because I hate him and I just think this should mostly be about Clary and Luke's situation. I also got one about Jocelyn coming back to life like Jace did and I am thinking about it. Please review more, because it helps me decide what to write... Soo review(:**_

* * *

_**Clary POV**_

I wake up and turn over. I expect to see Jace looking at me lovingly but I realize that it is Simon instead.

"Where's Jace?"

"I don't know. He and Isabelle left about an hour ago. I don't know what for." Simon looks like he is lying to me.

"Simon just tell me, please." I say. I can tell something bad is going to happen.

"I think they went demon hunting." My eyes widen and I jump up out of bed and run to Alec's room where I know Magnus will be.

I bang on the door. A sleepy Alec appears. "Clary?"

"Is Magnus here?" I say in a hurry.

"Clary?" Magnus appears in the doorway. "You should be resting."

"I'm worried about Jace. I think he's gone demon hunting with Isabelle."

"Jace is a Shadowhunter. That is what he does." Magnus says.

"We just lost a child. He is going out there to get himself killed! You need to track him!"

"Clary, he will be fine. He's a grown man. He knows how to handle himself." Magnus says reassuringly.

"Fine." I say as I walk away back to the Infirmary to lay down.

Simon is still in there just sitting on the bed next to mine reading manga. I lay down and soon fall asleep.

* * *

I am woken up by yelling. I look and Alec is carrying Jace in. Jace is covered in blood. I run over to him to hold his hand.

"What happened?" I ask Isabelle but she just stands there in shock.

Magnus who just slipped through the doors answers, "He's got demon poisoning. He will be fine."

"I told you to track him! I told you to let me go get him! You said he would be fine, that he is a Shadowhunter and that's what Shadowhunters do!" I yell, "How could you not let me go get him." I sob into Jace's unconcious body. I feel a hand on my shoulder and shrug it off. "Just leave! Leave us alone!"

I slowly hear everyone evacuate the Infirmary. I am left alone with Jace's unconcious body. I just cry until I gently fall asleep beside Jace.

* * *

_**Jace's POV**_

I wake up and see that Clary is laying on my chest, her hand in mine. All I remember is a demon coming from behind me and feeling pain on the back of my neck. I look around the Infirmary and see that it is all vacant other than Clary and myself. I shift just slightly and see Clary start to wake up.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." I say as she opens her eyes.

"Jace? How could you go demon hunting and not tell me or wake me up? We are a team, Jace. We are married. You need to tell me these things." She looks angrily into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clary. It's just that, I was so angry. Ryan is gone and there is no way to get him back." I see a tear slip out of her emerald eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't mean go get yourself killed." She says. "At least you didn't go out and kill Luke."

"Why do I always get the good ideas too late?" I smirk.

"He is still my father, you know."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about not having any action in there. It's just I don't know how to write about demon hunting. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how you like it.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: laurencarver14**_

_**Love! laurenellie14**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So I'm really sorry I haven't been writing….. I've been trying to concentrate on school and my computer was getting fixed. My mom and I have also been getting in a lot of fights. Sooo I haven't really had time to go to the office and get on their computer. _**

**_I only got one review from the last two chapters! I really want reviews, because it helps my writing process and it will most likely help me get out a chapter quicker. But anyways here is your new chapter._**

* * *

**_ Clary's POV_**

Jace and I decided to go out to dinner at Taki's. I know it is his favorite so I decided to say yes, even though it isn't my favorite. For Raziel's sake does he love those coconut pancakes! I didn't realize that the news about Ryan had gotten out. When we got to Taki's there were every kind of Downworlder staring at me and Jace. People kept coming up to our table apologizing about what happened like it was their fault.

"Do you want to leave, babe?" Jace asks.

"No, it's fine." I say smugly. "Just eat your pancakes and hurry up about it, Blondie."

He smirks but continues to look grievingly at me then back at his pancakes. If my mom was here, she would understand what I'm going through and would even give me advice on it. I just don't know how I'm not going to be able to talk to Luke now. He pretty much raised me with my mom's help. He knows me better than I know myself. Yet he killed my baby. Mom, why can't you be here and help me? I am angry at him but I don't know how I wouldn't talk to him. That would be like not talking to Simon. Jace doesn't think I should talk to Luke. He says he hurt our family and that he doesn't want me put into danger again, especially at Luke's hand. Jace also makes me feel guilty. Just by the looks he looks at me or when he wakes up saying Ryan's name. I knew he wanted a family, he wanted his son. He wanted Ryan Simon Herondale.

"Clary? Clary!?" He grabs my hand and I look up. "Clare, why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

I hadn't realized the tears streaming down my face until he pointed them out. "Everything's fine." I say wiping away the tears and getting up from our booth. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He says grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door.

That night I dreamt of Ryan. I look over at Jace on the other side of our bed. He is lying there with a frown on his face. His golden hair all spread over his pillow. I get up slowly making sure not to wake him. He hadn't been sleeping well. Waking up with nightmares every few hours. I open the door slowly and close it just a slowly. I walk across the hall of our apartment into the next room. I walk in and gently shut the door. I just stare at the door for a little bit, dreading turning around. Should I just leave? No, I tell myself. Nothing in this room can hurt you. I turn around slowly, pushing my hair out of my face. The room is full of blue. Somehow Jace and I knew Ryan's favorite color would be blue, just like his fathers. I walk up to the crib and rock it a bit. I look at the nightstand, which has Ryan's baby book and a picture of me and Jace. I take the baby book at go to the rocking chair. I take a seat and open it to the first page. There is a picture of Jace and me, his hand on my stomach and kissing it. We look so happy there. How could it have changed so dramatically? I start balling into the book.

I hear the door open. Jace comes striding in, wearing only pajama bottoms. He knew I would be here. I come here every night. He comes straight over to me and picks me up setting me in his lap. I sob into his shoulder. "Why us? Why did I have to lose my baby? Why…?" I fade off. I just continue to cry into Jace until I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in the bed Jace and I share. I sit up and sniff the air. Bacon, my favorite. I hop up and head to the kitchen, but not before staring at Ryan's door and sniffling a little. Jace is in the kitchen, slaving over a hot stove. We had gotten this apartment mostly for the kitchen. Also to get away from the Institute. I was 5 months pregnant at the time. We had only known for about a month and Jace decided it would be a good idea to get a place of our own. As soon as he walked into the place, he said this one was the one. He fell in love with the kitchen. Since he is the only one who cooks, I agreed.

He looks up as I walk in and smiles. He comes over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispers into my hair.

I smile and giggle a bit. "Good morning, love." I sit on a bar stool and wait for him to bring me my food.

This is how I wish this moment could stay. But with my luck you know it won't.

There is a knock on the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so again, please review and follow if you like. Tell me what to write next and also follow me on twitter : laurencarver14...**_

_**Also I have a decision for you to make... You get to choose who is on the other side of the door.**_

_**You have three choices... Isabelle, Luke, or Jonathon... Your choice**_

_**Tweet me, PM me, or Review the one that you would like to be chosen...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sooo... you guys finally reviewed. I was trying to decide who should be on the other side of the door, so I asked my friend Mason. He hasn't read my story so I just said pick a name, Luke, Isabelle, or Jonathon. He said, "Well John sounds like a whore, so I'll pick him." Omg, my friends are crazy._**

* * *

**_Jace POV:_**

I walk up to Clary and she smiles at me. "Good morning, beautiful." I say.

Her grin grows bigger. "Good morning, love." I wish we could stay like this forever. Things just hadn't been the same since we lost Ryan. Ryan was always what kept us going even though we thought about giving up. We would just bring him up and we would both smile like fools and kiss each other. Since we lost him, there are only awkward silences and thinking about him and comforting Clary while she cries over him. This is all Luke's fault. He caused us to lose our Ryan.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Clare." I say as she takes a bite of her bacon. She always loves her bacon.

I walk to the door and look out the peep hole. All of a sudden the door comes flying in, knocking me in midair and into a wall. I reach to the back of my head and touch a sticky spot. Blood. In walking comes walking in Jonathon. I get up and reach for the seraph blade I keep under the counter. I whisper to it and it lifts to life. I take on Jonathon. I know that I can never beat him but I need to keep him away from Clary. If he takes her again, I will never forgive myself.

"Clary, Run! Leave out the back! Go to the Institute, I'll meet you there." I yell. She starts running for the door while I fight off Jonathon. I slash him against the chest and he groans. He grabs out a knife and starts blocking my shots. I am slowly walking backwards as we dual. He knocks my seraph blade out of my hand and it clatters to the ground. He catches me by the neck and throws me against a wall. He lifts me off the ground, his hand around my neck. I never take my eyes off his. He takes his knife and stabs it up under my ribs.

"That should hold you off for a little while." He says with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch her. If you do I will kill you." I yell at him.

"You can barely fight me. How do you think you will be able to kill me?" He laughs the most demonic laugh I have ever heard and he walks from the room and out of the apartment. I crawl to Clary and I's room and grab my stele. I quickly draw an _iratze _on my arm and lay there until I am completely healed. I go to the wall and draw the portal rune that Clary taught me. I run through it and land in the Institute's library. I look for Clary and yell her name a few times until I realize she isn't here. I hear a knock on the Institute's front door. I run to it thinking it might be Clary. I open it and realize it's Simon.

"Is Isabelle here? She left and never came back. She said she was going to your apartment."

I look at him in shock. What would Jonathon want with my sister? I swear when I find him, I will kill him. I will find some way to kill him. I will get Clary back. Clary is all that means anything to me. I need her. I will find her, even if it's the last thing I do.

**_Clary's POV_**

I run out of the apartment and see Isabelle lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"IZ! Isabelle, please open your eyes." I beg, shaking her just a bit.

She looks up at me. "Clary, get out of here. Jonathon's here. You need to leave now. You're the one he's after."

"Izzy, we need to get you out of here." I say pulling out my stele and drawing an _iratze _on her arm. She begins to heal but I see her looking behind me and turn around.

I see black eyes staring back into my green ones. "Hello, little sister."

I stand protectively in front of Izzy. "Jonathon."

I feel a pain on my arm and then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: So please read and review. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: So I woke up this morning and decided to write instead of sleep some more. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

**_Clary's POV:_**

I hear a voice calling my name and a soft touch on my cheek. I open my eyes expecting it to be Jace, only it isn't. It's Jonathon. I try to get out of his reach, but I realize I'm chained to the wall that I am leaning against.

"Is that any way to treat your brother, Clarissa?" He smirks. I hate him. I hate him so much.

"Kidnapping your sister isn't a way to treat her is it?" I mumble to myself, even though I know he can hear it. He is after all only 5 inches from my face. He tries to kiss me and I turn my face.

"You are very stubborn, Clarissa. You always have been."

"What do you want with me?" I ask with anger in my eyes.

"I want you to stay here with me. Willingly. I don't want you to have Jace's child, I want you to have mine." I stare at him with anger.

"I will never want to be here with you. I will always want to be with Jace. And I will never have your child. You will never get what you want so you might as well let me go." I say.

"Then I guess you will never get out and neither will darling Isabelle." He starts to walk from the room, then turns around again. "Oh I almost forgot. I injected you with demon poison, so if you don't agree then you will die." I look at him with fear. Not only for myself but Izzy. He then walks from the room and shuts the door.

I start crying to myself. I shouldn't be selfish. I should agree just to let Izzy go. I will not make her stay here when he won't keep her if I agree.

I bang on the wall and Jonathon opens the door like he was expecting it. "What can I help you with, little sister?" He says with a smirk.

"I agree. Let Izzy go. Take me. I will stay here with you. I will stay here with you as long as you want. I will have your child. Just let her go." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"That's more like it. And don't worry about golden boy finding you either because I put an untraceable rune on you. There is also one on Isabelle. You will stay here forever." He laughs and walks over to me. He kisses me on the lips and I let him. Not kissing him back or anything. Everything is wrong with this kiss. It's nothing like Jace's soft and gentle ones. This is more grotesque and sloppy. A minute later he releases me from the kiss.

He goes to the door. "I will go get Isabelle. She can stay with you in here tonight. We will send her through the portal tomorrow." He leaves to the left out the door. He doesn't bother to close the door.

He brings Izzy in. She is cussing at him and telling him to put her down. Then she looks over and sees me lying on the ground.

"Clary, are you alright? This bastard wouldn't let me see you." She says. And Jonathon leaves the room.

"Izzy, I'm fine. I decided to stay with him, so he will let you go." I say with tears in my eyes.

"You can't, Clary. He just want you here so he can make you have his demon baby. I won't…"

I cut her off. "Izzy, you have to. He's letting you go back to New York tomorrow. I told him I would stay with him, so he would let you go. And he also injected me with demon poison. He won't give me the anecdote, unless I agree."

"Clary, you leave, I'll stay. Jace needs you. Simon needs you. Even Alec needs you. They all need you more than me. I won't go back, if you have to stay here. I'll make him let you go while I stay here."

"That wasn't the deal, Isabelle. He won't let you stay. He only wants me. And even if you do stay, he won't give me the anecdote. I will die." I sob.

"What will Jace do when he finds out that I left you here? He will go looking for you anyways. He won't stop till he finds you. He needs you in his life, especially since Ryan's not there. He won't ever be the same without you."

"I know, Iz. But what other choice do I have? I can't leave here, even if I die here." I tell her. "I just need you to do something when you get out, for me."

"Anything." She says simply.

"Tell Jace it isn't his fault. Tell him not to look for me. Tell him I love him and that he needs to move on from me. Tell him that he is the only one I will ever love." I say. But by now tears are streaming down my cheeks.

"I will tell him. He won't agree with it but I will tell him." She says.

"Okay, Iz. Lets get some sleep." I say and turn over, away from her, towards the wall. I don't sleep at all. I just silently cry and try to think of Jace. Will he ever get over me? Will he ever have that boy that he wants so badly? I think of him as Jonathon comes into the room and sticks something into my arm. A syringe, I think. I try to pretend like I'm sleeping. He injects it and it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my body. The anecdote. I start to drift off to sleep. I only dream of Jace and baby Ryan.

* * *

_**A/N: hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Let me know how I'm doing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Clary POV:_**

I woke up to light shining through the window. Izzy sat in the corner, her eyes closed and soft snores coming from her lips. I know that she gets to go home today. I don't know what to do. How can I live without Jace in my life? I am going to be tortured being away from him and having to be with Jonathon. I wish I didn't have this untraceable rune on my arm. I wish Jace would come through that door and pick me up and take me away from my own personal hell. But I know that he can't, he doesn't even know where I am. I am woken from my day dream by Izzy stirring in the corner.

Her eyes open. "Good morning." I say.

"Clary, I can't leave you here. There is no way." Tears slip from her eyes.

"We don't have a choice." I say. "It's better if you just accept it."

Just then Jonathon comes through the door and comes to unchain Izzy and I. He smirks and tells Izzy, "It's time to go home, sweetheart."

"I don't want to leave." She says.

"Too bad. I don't want you." He says.

He grabs her arm in one of his hands and mine in the other. He leads us to the front yard and releases us. He hands me a stele and tells me to open a portal. I do as told and step back as it swirls.

"Okay, say your goodbyes." He tells us.

I pull Izzy into a hug and whisper in her ear. "Tell everyone I love them. Don't forget to tell Jace what I told you. I love you, Iz." I say tears streaming down my cheeks.

She walks toward the portal and right before she is about to walk into it, Jace, Maryse, Robert, and Alec step out, followed by an army of Shadowhunters. Alec grabs Izzy, while Jonathon grabs me and puts a seraph blade to my throat.

"Don't come any closer. If you do, she will die." He yells at them.

"Jace, just kill him. Don't worry about me. He won't kill me." I say. Jace stares at me in confusion.

"He won't do it, Clary. He loves you too much." Jonathon whispers in my ear. The seraph blade starts to dig into my skin and I feel a drop of blood run down my neck. I wince in pain as it digs further into my skin, but not once to I scream.

"Stop, Jonathon. We will let you go if you just give us Clary." Jace yells. I can see the pain in his eyes.

"See, that just doesn't work for me, because I want her and my freedom from you." He says.

"Just let her go, Jonathon. You have lost. If you kill her, we will kill you. If you let her go, then you will be free." Maryse says.

"How about neither?" He says as he slits my throat and takes off running into the house. I desperately clutch onto my throat to try and stop the bleeding. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle run to my side and Jace puts his hands over mine, while Alec takes out his stele and draws and _iratze_ on my arm. I slowly start to heal, but from loss of blood pass out.

**_Jace POV:_**

I pick Clary up once she passes out, and carry her to the portal and take her through. We land in the Institute's library. I walk up and into the infirmary. We have been here too often lately. I lay her on a bed and sit in the chair next to it. I hold her hand and lay my head down on the bed and slowly drift off to sleep.

I am woken up by a gentle shift on the bed. I look up and see Clary with her eyes open looking around.

"Hey, beautiful." I say as she looks at me with her piercing green eyes.

"What happened? Where is Jonathon?" She whispers.

"Clary, he slit your throat and left. We got to you as soon as we could. You survived because Alec drew an _iratze _on your arm. Jonathon ran into the house and the Shadowhunter army went after him. They killed him on sight. He is dead. He won't ever hurt you again." I say as she starts to cry.

I hug her as she says, "How's Izzy? Did she make it out okay?"

"Yes, she is home with the kids. She told me that you only were going to stay so that she could leave and go home. You are very brave." I say.

"I love you." She says for the first time since we lost the baby.

"I love you, too." I say and I kiss her on the lips as gently as I can. She deepens the kiss and I let her. It feels so good to be touching her. I missed this. This is what I used to live for, after a day full of demon hunting, coming home to her would be the best thing for me.

The kiss ends and she stares up at me with her green eyes. "Jace, I think we should try again, for a baby I mean." She says.

I nod and kiss her again.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review. **_

_**Follow me on Twitter: laurencarver14**_


End file.
